Jedi Knight
''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film}} Jedi Knight was a rank within the Jedi Order, referring to Jedi who had completed their training and passed the Jedi Trials to become a full member of the Order. Jedi Knights, like the Order they served, were guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and served in key military command roles during the Clone Wars. At the war's end, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine—secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—issued Order 66, declaring every Jedi an enemy of the state. As a result, the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic turned against their generals,[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] killing most of the Jedi Knights. At the end of the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker was the last known Jedi Knight.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Appearances *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' script *''Master & Apprentice'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 5'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''A New Dawn'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' * *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 6'' *''Lost Stars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * *''Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 4'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''The Screaming Citadel 1'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 9'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Shattered Empire 1'' * *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Bloodline'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Force Collector'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' }} Non-canon appearances *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Sources * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Rise of the Separatists'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #10 * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi ranks